


Discovery

by FiveStillAlive



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, Bondage fantasy, Dark!Thor, M/M, No Lube, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Spanking, conflicted Thor, open discussion of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Thor was skeptical.  Why would he want to tie Loki up?  But Loki was so fascinated by the idea, and there didn't seem any harm in trying it.  And after one painful attempt, Loki quickly decided he really only liked light bondage games!Thor, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about hurting his helpless brother.





	Discovery

He remembered Loki screaming around his gag.

It came back, haunted him, every night.

\----------------

“Bondage?”

“Yes!” Loki was flushed with a mix of embarrassment and want. “I… I found these books, in Alfheim, and… I can barely stop thinking about it!”

Thor looked at the toys Loki had spread out on the blanket, skeptically. Cuffs, rope, some kind of harness, and something that made the words ‘ball gag’ come to Thor's mind, though he wasn't sure where he might have picked that up. And that was just the actual bondage gear. Loki had also procured - or perhaps conjured - a selection of dildos, and even a paddle.

He felt a blush to match Loki's rise at the thought of using these things. He'd heard of bondage, of course, but never thought about it as something he might want to try. “This is… a lot of stuff.”

“We wouldn't be using all of it! I just… wanted you to have a selection.”

What? “Me?” Though, he was even less enthusiastic about being on the receiving end.

Loki squirmed. “I keep fantasizing about it. I thought it would pass, but when I masturbate I can't even finish without thinking about it!”

“It seems… kind of gross. You want me to tie you up and hurt you?”

“I… I want to be helpless to you. I want you to use me as a toy and… and own me. I want you to use my body for every barbaric desire that comes to your mind.” Loki bit his lip, and gave Thor a shy, hopeful look that Thor couldn't possibly refuse.

“I really don't have a lot of those.” But… he did like pinning Loki down. He could at least give this a try. He touched the rope, cautiously. “What… exactly do you imagine me doing?”

\---------------

His muffled cry, the tears welling in his eyes.

They never should have played such a game.

\---------------

He was still somewhat ambivalent about this whole thing. But just seeing Loki so eager was a thrill, infectious!

Anyway, Loki had gone along with him when he’d wanted to hunt and catch Loki in the woods before having him. And he hadn't spent twenty minutes making skeptical noises and asking Thor to describe what he meant first.

And Loki had indeed described his fantasies - he’d practically given Thor a script!

Helpful, actually.

So he wrestled Loki down, and tied him tight. “Mmm, I like how you squirm, slut!” He really did, though. He slid his hands down Loki's body as he sat up, and squeezed his perfect ass. “I’m going to do so many things to you. Put so many things in you.”

Loki made a soft, frightened noise, pitched to arouse.

He did like being able to take his time, and touch Loki as much as he wished. He put the tip of his finger against his tight hole, and pushed, but didn't quite slide inside. “First, I’m going to take your tight, dry ass, and make you scream, slut. I’ll take you, and fuck you hard and ruthless. And no matter how much it hurts, you're only allowed to beg for more. Do you understand, slut?”

“Yes!” Loki was rocking his hips against Thor's finger, just slightly. “Please, I- Please may I suck your cock first? Please!”

Thor smacked his ass. “You think a little spit will make it easier for you? Maybe I’ll let you suck some of the really big toys, before I put them in you.” Thor absolutely was not putting those huge things in Loki. But he could say he would. “For now, I have to punish you for begging for something other than more cock up your ass!”

“I’m sorry!”

“And now you’re talking without begging at all, you disobedient slut. If I didn't want to feel your tight, untouched ass around my dick, I’d shove the biggest dildo I have into you, right now. Beg me to use my cock, slut.” Thor was blushing. This was so ridiculous! But fantasies always were. Loki couldn't see his break in character, so at least he wasn't ruining it for him!

“Please fuck me with your cock!”

Thor picked up the paddle, and smacked Loki sharply across the ass, earning a startled cry. “Your punishment for disobeying. I’m going to make your ass bright red before I fuck it. Beg!”

“Please fuck me with your cock!”

SMACK! “You can do better than that.”

“Please shove your big, thick dick in me!”

SMACK!

“Please use me hard, please make it hurt!”

SMACK! SMACK!

Loki kept begging and fuck, fuck, Thor had always been weak for what Loki could do with words! He didn't spank Loki bright red; he didn't want to really hurt him, and by now he did want to fuck him!

“I think that's enough of your pretty slut mouth, for now.” He put the paddle aside, and picked the ball gag up, and leaned over to put it on. And… “Are you sure?” he asked, voice soft, as if a low volume would lessen the break in character.

Loki twisted his head back, flushed and panting, eyes alight with thrill. “Fuck, please, yes!”

Thor put the gag in, and returned to Loki’s spanked ass, tilted up eagerly for him. He gave the pink, sensitive cheeks a little squeeze, earning a lovely whimper, and spread them. The he lined his cock up with Loki's unprepared hole, and, as Loki had so breathlessly described from his fantasy, shoved in hard and fast and deep.

Loki's scream against the gag was ugly, it didn't sound like a game. But Loki had been so emphatic; he wanted to be fucked hard and ruthlessly. Breathing hard, eyes locked on Loki's pain-twisted face, he sank his last few inches in, watching tears of pain well in Loki's eyes, watching how wide and frantic they were.

Loki was squirming, whimpering, trying to pull away. His ass was impossibly tight, closing, squeezing, trying to reject him.

Thor shuddered. Ruthless, Loki had said. He wanted to be fucked hard no matter how much he screamed and begged and cried. He tightened his grip on Loki's hips, and began driving into him, fast and hard and as ruthless as Loki could possibly wish. But he couldn't tear his eyes from Loki's pained, fearful face. Couldn't stop catching every raw, ugly noise.

He had to know, he had to be sure, he had to! Still hammering into Loki's rejecting, resistant ass, he reached and opened the clasp of the ball gag, and let it fall away.

“Stop, STOP!” Loki shrieked, frantic. “STOP!”

Thor froze, horrified.

Loki was sobbing almost too hard to speak. “Stop, please! This isn't part of the game, I don't want to play anymore, stop!” He sobbed. “Pull out, pull it out, it hurts!”

Thor pulled out with a gasp. An instant later he was clumsily hurrying to undo the rope, and as soon as Loki was freed he crushed him into a panicked hug. “I’m sorry! Loki, I’m so sorry!”

Loki clung onto him, and he was already gasping for breath, getting his crying under control.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He stroked Loki's back, as Loki's panic tapered off.

Loki sniffed, and and let out one last, hiccupped sob. “No! It's not your fault; I’m an idiot!” He laughed, weak and wet. “Turns out pain hurts! Who could have guessed?” He sniffed again. “It never felt like that in my fantasies, somehow.”

Thor was still bringing down his own panic, and kept rocking Loki, stroking his back, murmuring that he was sorry, sorry, sorry.

Then Loki was soothing him, petting his hair, saying he was fine, it wasn't Thor's fault, he was sorry, so sorry for being a fool.

\---------------

The frantic, terrified way his body had resisted, the panicked way his ass had constricted around Thor's cock.

It kept Thor awake, even when Loki was sleeping safe in his arms.

\---------------

Loki was quite sore for several days, and decided he did NOT like pain during sex, and no more harm done. Loki would laugh at himself for it, and one tipsy night even told it as a tavern story, to much bawdy laughter.

He kissed and praised Thor, telling the drunken table how worried Thor had been, how well he'd taken care of his sore-assed, idiot brother.

Thor had laughed, and kissed him back, and said he could think of much more pleasant things to do with a captured trickster!

He didn't think of it much either; almost forgot it completely. Except late at night.

Loki didn't entirely give up his bondage fantasies, but enjoyed a much softer version. He liked Thor to tie him up, and make low, dirty threats, and he liked Thor to prepare him thoroughly while he did! Gags of any kind, and any toy bigger than Thor's cock, were out as well. It was a fun, playful version of their first bondage game, with Thor sometimes interrupting his overdone threats to giggle, and Loki over-acting with just as much enjoyment.

And even that, they only did a few times a month. If anything, they were closer than ever, having survived that sexual lesson!

\--------------

But at night, those moments of Loki's helpless fear and futile struggles came back to him.

And he got hard.

\--------------

He was a monster.

When Loki slept beside him, he would hold his trusting, beloved brother, and try to think of anything, absolutely anything, to kill that horrible erection, or at least switch the focus of his lust to something else. Anything else.

When Loki slept in his own bed, and Thor was alone for the night, he couldn’t stop himself thinking about it.

Loki had been helpless. Frantic to escape, terrified, and completely unable to even let Thor know.

His muffled, ugly, too-real screams behind his gag played over and over, and Thor stroked his cock.

The pained, animalistic resistance of his ass, the tight, hot clench of it, roiled in Thor's stomach, and he fisted his cock, his own grip a pale imitation of that panicked grip of Loki's body.

There had been tears in his eyes, and now Thor wanted to see more of them. There had been pain on his face, and...

Thor wanted to see more of that, too.

He wanted to see it, and drive in harder. He wanted to see if he could make it even worse. He wanted to break him, take him beyond his endurance.

And he wanted to feel that tight, struggling body writhing on his cock while he did.

He fantasized about what would have happened if he hadn't stopped. If he'd really followed Loki's instructions. He could have done almost anything to him, and later claimed innocence, ignorance, said he'd thought it was just part of the game.

He could have given him the lengthy, thorough, hard pounding he'd asked for, and followed it up by shoving a thick, knotted dildo into him. He could have beaten Loki's ass blue and purple, and ravaged him with the biggest toy he had. He-

He would finally orgasm then.

Then the renewed knowledge that he was a sick monster would rush back to him.

\---------------

Loki twisted to smile at him over his shoulder, as Thor adjusted the rope binding his arms, and carefully set the knot. Not too tight. Nothing Loki could escape, but nothing that would take more than a few tugs for Thor to undo.

“Thank you.” Loki's eyes were warm with love. Being tied up seemed to draw unusual openness from him. “I know this isn't really your favorite game, but you keep indulging me.”

He kissed Loki. He loved him so much! “Oh, it's grown on me. I like having you all tied up and helpless.” Helpless, helpless, helpless.

“Oh really?” Loki struggled playfully against the rope. He couldn’t get free. “Should I be worried?”

Bindings complete, Thor drove Loki down, pinning him under his greater bulk. Helpless, helpless, helpless. He growled in his overdone villain voice, “Very worried. I’m going to have your ass until you scream!”

Loki moaned. “No, please, you beast!”

He could do it. Right now. His hands squeezed Loki's hips, and he rubbed his cock against Loki's ass. He could get the ball gag from where it had been abandoned in the bedside drawer. He could plunge his cock into Loki’s unprepared, hot, writhing, tightness. He could make Loki scream and panic, and draw out better, longer, louder screams. He could watch tears form in Loki’s wide, terrified eyes. He could rut and rut and rut into him, until Loki had no more screams.

He squeezed Loki's ass, spread his cheeks. “Look at your tight little hole.” He rubbed a fingertip over it. “I could do anything I want to you.” He pushed just the tip of his finger in, dry.

Even that made Loki try to jerk away, and make a surprised noise of protest. “Thor, lube.” he said in soft remonstration, breaking character.

He wasn't really helpless; Loki's greatest weapon was his tongue. The ball gag would finish that. Then Thor could hear those muffled, helpless screams. Feel him fight and twist on Thor’s cock. He reached for the bedside drawer.

And pulled out the lube.

\-------------------

Now that tiny hint of Loki’s unprepared tightness tormented him as well. His exceptional sensitivity. His soft, indignant protest. If anything, what had happened before seemed to have made Loki especially nervous of a repetition.

Thor stroked his cock, and wondered if Loki would clench even tighter in such a built up fear. If he'd writhe even better, in such a dreaded panic.

He imagined how he would only thrust harder, as Loki screamed. How he would grit his teeth, and make Loki take even more, and punish him for what he’d done!

He deserved it! It was just punishment, for teasing Thor, corrupting Thor, introducing this game and making Thor want this! He was a trickster, a trouble-maker, and he had done this to Thor! He might have planned it all, might have enspelled Thor to be certain the fantasy would take!

Either way, he deserved every inch of punishment Thor gave him! Deserved, needed, to be held down and taught a lesson he wouldn’t forget!

Maybe, if Loki was good, and accepted his punishment, after a few rounds Thor would remove the gag, and let him apologize, and admit what he’d done. Then Thor would order him to beg for more punishment, and if he didn’t, if he didn’t accept the consequences of his filthy, corrupting ways-

He emptied his balls to the thought of Loki's pained, terrified, gagged screams.

Monster.

\--------------------

“Do you have any… hidden fantasy? I’d love to return the favor, brother.” Loki gave him a seductive smile from where he was sprawled between Thor's legs, slowly, teasingly, working his cock. He leaned forward and swirled his tongue around the tip.

“Hidden… No, fuck. Right now my fantasy is to be in your throat!”

“Mmm, your wish is my command.”

\----------------

He tried to think about anything else, tried to return to old fantasies, but they did nothing for him. Anything else barely made him start to get hard; nothing else could make him come.

Even when he was fucking Loki, he couldn't stop wishing he was hurting him.

\----------------

Loki looked surprised when it was Thor who brought out the rope, next time. Then he grinned. “It really did grow on you!”

“I… like you being helpless.” Stop this. Loki was so clever, he had to see something was wrong. He could stop this. He had to stop this.

At this point, Thor might actually tackle him and tie him up by force, if he tried. His heart was racing.

But Loki only crawled forward, and kissed him. “Helpless, huh? That makes sense. It's a sign of trust.”

He had to tell him he wanted to hurt him. He had to get the words out. Loki would stop him, then!

But he didn’t want Loki to stop him.

Loki sat, still and biddable, as Thor tied him up. He made a noise of interest at Thor trying one of the more elaborate, less escapable patterns from Loki's damnable Alfheim books. Then a noise of excitement as Thor abruptly pinned him down.

“No, you brute! You beast!” He wriggled against Thor’s cock.

But Thor leaned in close to him, and kissed the back of his neck. “I love you so much, brother.” He never wanted anything to hurt him, not anything.

Loki twisted his head back for a kiss, and Thor gave it to him. Loki was so vulnerable under him, so trusting. “I love you.”

He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't.

He reached into the bedside table, groping blindly. And it was the ball gag his fingers found first.

“Hey! Thor, don't- Hey! Do-” Loki twisted and strained to avoid the gag, but he couldn't escape. He craned his head back to look at Thor, eyes wide, making noises of protest around the gag.

Thor didn't want to meet his eyes. On the other hand, he didn't want to miss a moment of Loki's fear. He tilted Loki's hips up, and Loki began to thrash and struggle, finally understanding what he was going to do.

“I’m sorry.” Thor positioned his cock, tip against Loki’s hole, and drank in Loki’s delicious, helpless struggles. His frightened, pleading noises. Poor Loki. The trickster had been tricked, caught in Thor’s trap. It was only fair. He had tricked and caught Thor so many times, so many ways. And this trap really was of his own making. He had to learn a lesson.

Thor watched Loki’s face. And shoved ruthlessly in.

Loki shrieked, and fought, and it was everything Thor had dreamed of. His sweet, mischievous brother.

He rested, holding still a moment, nicer than Loki deserved. Loki mostly stilled as well, chest heaving, whimpers that sounded like ‘please, please’ coming from his gagged mouth. “It's okay. I’m only going to hurt you.” He drew his hips back, then slammed in again, and drank in Loki’s panicked scream. “Is this what you wanted, brother? You made me want this. This is your punishment, for your trickster ways.” He was even tighter around Thor than he remembered!

He set a fast, hard, ruthless pace, everything Loki had asked for, and watched the tears spill from his eyes.

And it was wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


End file.
